Nigel's banning/ unfair kouga
feb 11 new owners ruin flab3. NOT DONE (These posts are taken from comments and talk from fly like a bird 3 wiki as well as other sites where players communicate off-game. This is not a rant/hate page(at least thats not what its made for). taking away glitches color codes no more but lag stays fancy names gone hackers dead unfair modsthese are just the comments incase they get deleted kouga banned nigel for "talking to much" on flab3. he was imortal while everyone else wasnt allowed to be. Nigel tried to ask him why he should be immortal when he told everyone that they would be banned if they were. From the flab3 wiki Kouga was first seen earlier, nigel and ice wondered why he sat for an hour or more doing nothing at city1. earlier Nigel: "why the heck were you sitting in city1 with no legs and doing nothing? you been there for an hour now. and and "hackings bad" says kouga who is immo at city1 -_- and im not lying about the no legs part. Kouga : 1) Yeh, I forgot to turn the game off. Bite me. Unlike the hacking pack, I never used it against other players tho, so get over it. How am I supposed to kick people if I'm speed-pooped to death? Let me know when you know an answer. 2) My legs "disappearing" is caused by changed character controller settings that improve the contact between meshes in the new version. Nigel: oh ok, and, not all hackers use stuff against ppl you know? you cant go acting like your superior to everyone on the game just cause you own it now. its not fair. you tell people not to be immo, yet you yourself are immo, what kind of example is that? people will think "oh look the game creators are immo, why cant we be immo too".. get what i mean? it sets a bad example. now pls unban me, i just want to play fairly, and with my friends. im sorry for being rude. you can use the underground glitch to not be pooed on. learn to take a fcking joke. and dont go banning people just cause their being fair and you dont like it. you new "owners" are ruining flab3, and you seem to know it too. thanks for ruining it. not. Nigel is a robot: They even broke nigel! That's....a 'bad sign'Nigel: oh fck off angryswan. kouga why cant you ban people tht deserve to be banned like angryswan and, your unbanning me when the servers are down? wtf kinda sarcastic pice of @#$%^& are you? kouga? i wasnt even hacking or spamming or anything. i was saying my own opinion, but i guess thats against flab3 rules now too. Angry: 'RAVEN WOODS IS NO GOOD! RAVEN WOODS IS NO GOOD! RAVEN WOODS IS NO GOOD! ' No fancy names? No invisible names? No spam or lag? What's next, we can't fly either?! Nigel: we cant voice our own opinions or "Talk to much" either. From the site this happened right after Nigel's game stopped working, he could only get on for 5 seconds before the game lagged him out.. Nigel: HE THINKS HES FCKING BETETR THEN EVERYONE ELSE AND DESEVRES TO BE FCKING IMMO AND I TOLD HIM NO NOW HES BANNED ME THAT UNFAIR SHTTY PEICE OF CRAP HELP. KOUGA DID THIS. Dark: wtf nigel ,play on hupoyunlar Ice: im silently pissed. i was wondering why he said "too late." before u left.... now im depressed ._. ima kill him. Nigel: it doesn't let me!!! he banned me on both!!! fck my life guys can you tell him I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way..... I just want him to be fair. can u ask nicely so u don't get banned too ck those new owners. they ruin the fun for everyone Ice: he said he'll unban u tomorrow when the servers r down wtf Nigel: he tells ppl not to be immortal and bans them for it yet he's immortal himself... wtf kinda example it that. he acts like he's superior to everyone else just cause he's the fcking owner.... what a shitbag... if flab3's going be dictatorial like this then I'm quitting THIS IS NOT HOW FLAB3 WAS SUPOSED TO EVER BE LIKE FCK. Ice: i told him ,he said "xd lol" then he said something else "tomorrow when the servers are down ,hacks will end" Nigel: when the servers are down what.a pice of sarcastic sadistic crap. Dark: Nigel stfu he's allowed to be immo he is fcking developer of this game if he isnt immo everyone will kill him how will he be able to watch over c1 then?? he got the rights to be immo Nigel: ya but still, he can go underground or something. why tf does he have to monitor everyone in city like were fcking children? if he acted nice then people wouldn't kill him, their are ways around that, besides contradicting your own rules.. im not Immo and I can survive in city1. dark: shuttt ,i like it that way ,id like it more if he banned anani nigel: ya, but instead he bans me. I wasn't even killing him or hacking wtf are you not allowed to voice your opinion on the game anymore? ice: i hate life ._. dark: he said you talked too much nigel: ice? wanna meet up on sherwood dungeon I can give u the link to it we can all chat on there. who the fck needs flab3 if its going be a shity comunist like game anyways... oh so I can't talk on flab3? boohoo. he's treating my like I'm a fcking child. he only cares about what he wants. dark: lets play on sherwood give us the link Angryswan also joined again, this time with the name "spam machine" he added all these pages to Nigel's wiki, all with the contents : "Butttt!!!!!!!!!" spammed repeatedly. YOU CANT RUN YOU CANT HIDE I KNOW EVERYTHING I KNOW ALL OF YOUR SECRETS IM ALWAYS WATCHING I SEE YOU KINGSLAYER AND I NEVER FORGET I SEE ALL AND YOUR SOUL I SEE THE FEAR IN YOUR EYES... TIME FOR PAIN NOW YOU DIDNT LISTEN yOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF SURRENDER AND THIS WILL END SPAM!!!!!!!!! SPAM SPAAAAMMM you said you would unban me why am i still banned? Kouga the liar: I didn't say I'd unban you. Whoever told you this? Unless you cooled down. Just for reasons; You won't get away with confronting a moderator about their methods anywhere else. They may explain it once and then give you time to think about it. My point is; this wasn't unfair or unjust, it will happen to you a lot of times if you decide to try this anywhere else. Unlike here tho, you won't have a chance to get unbanned there cause most games feature accounts. That one'd be gone. Nigel: you told ice and dark that you would unban me once the "Servers were down". are you going to unban me eventually? and i wanst actually "confronting you" i was telling you my opinion, i wasnt killing you, or attacking or hacking or anything. i guess you cant voice your own opinion on flab3 either now? my point is your on flab3 telling people that being immo and hacking is horrible, but how do you expect them to listen to you when the very people who say that are doing it themselves? Kouga: Again. It's not my opinion, it's a given fact that hackers group up whenever a mortal moderator is around. In the "best" case, mods are allowed to flee. In the worst case, we're talking of spawn killing. That is, not even letting them enter by the means of doing 4-5 attacks in a row. A speed hacker can do this on their own and it's not even difficult for them. I get your point, but a positive example doesn't help. Kicking malicious players out does. But I can only do that when they ain't killing me with hacks. Which only is the case when they can't do damage. I could make myself fully invisible, but there goes the next problem; How am I even supposed to warn them? Some people don't realise what they're doing. Nigel: not a single hacker was even in city when you were there. and if there were they wernt killing you. you were ignored by most. stop making a huge deal out of something thats not. your acting as though every single hacker known to flab3 shows up whenever your there and tries to kill you, which they dont. most people dont even know who the heck you are, and ignore you. if you dont want to get killed by teams of hackers, then why dont you not make youself known? its that simple. sit at city1 with a name that people wouldnt guess, and ban them that way. dont go to city1 screamng "HEY EVERYONE, IM KOUGA AND IM HERE TO BAN YA'LL!!!!" also, dont sit on the "nest" building, the one near the orange houses with the trash cans, because thats where people get randomly pooed on alot. sit somewhere else in the room, and people should ignore you. as for the warning people. what i suggest is you make a message, so when you "ban" a hacker, they see it somehow after you ban them. it would warn them that what their doing is bad, but it would give them a chance to stop - the ban would end giving them a second chance. that way your not telling them directly in city for everyone hear, because then people would know your a mod, and would probebly decide to ignore you. they can easily hang out in another scape, or avoid you. use some commonsense when banning people. and ban ones that deserve it, not ones that dont. and, if your sitting there immortal at city1, that might make new players want to be so too. that or they'll get put off because their not allowed to be. if you need a example. bird: hey how are you immo? Kouga: hacks Bird: cool! can i be immo too? Kouga: no. bird: why? Kouga: because im a mod and your not. you'll get banned. Bird: oh. thats no fair. maybe i should stop playing this game. ya get what i mean? Kouga: Yeh, I get it (and already did so before too, twice. Because as unlikely as it sounds, you aren't the first to risk their neck to tell me that I'm unfair). But here's my point of view; if a random player warns another, it's not exactly taken seriously. Once I start that, everyone will warn everyone they'll get banned if they don't do what user 1 wants. After that happened, there's no much of a threat involved when I say it. So I rather use the same name so people know when to take a warning seriously. Also; I don't care much if there's actually hackers in the room. They may be invisible (seen how being mortal on LIF worked out) and just spawn where I (or any other mod) sits watching, then spam attack. It's only paranoid until it's true. And that stuff actually happened. Nigel: ine i give up. you can live in your paranoid little world where every hacker is a horrible monster who's out to murder you. can you unban me from flab3 pls? i'll leave you alone. and, word will get around to stay away from kouga, people on flab3 arnt dumb. if they find out that you will ban them, then they will stay away, or if it is a bad hacker, find another room to harass. hackers are not out to get you. there aren't even that many on flab3 any more oh, n whys the mutliplayer not working for everyone? Dapple: “@everyone You might have noticed this already but.. GV server went offline. No, you haven't been randomly banned, it's gone. The good news is... the new server is definitely in the works. May go online 13th or 14th this month. We'll try to get it up as soon as possible. Thanks for your patience.” - Raven-Woods Nigel where did they post that? dapple: on discord Kouga: It's in fact back online since today. Old clients are out of business tho. Nigel, after flab3 was abandoned thanks to kouga....: flab3's dead, congrats. Kouga: Know what's funny? It's not my fault. No need to be snarky. I made sure the link is everywhere I know flab-players are looking. Plus, the old server *would* have died without my help. But without it, there'd be no *new* one either. If nobody downloads the game, it's not me you should blame. (it was her fault, she's the one messing with it in the first place...) @Nigel Nah. I don't think so. Dark: still dead, yea sure ,80% of that game was full of russians and other noobs ,i dont think they'll even bother searching for the raven versions link,they might be playing singleplayer ,cuz they're noobs Nigel: what do you mean? Kouga: Well, you gently requested me to go away ;P I won't. @Darkknight49: True. So how do we get some new blood into the game? :D Nigel: i didnt tell you to go away? Nigel: are you going to unban me from flab3 Kouga, no, theres no need to Nigel: oh, so you can unban anani after 2 days but your goina permenently ban me for something that wasnt even that bad? i dont even hack wtf. look kouga, i get that i insulted you, i should have done that. but i wasnt hacking, i didnt even poop on you, attack you, kill you, or anything like that. i get that what i did was wrong. but do i seriously deserve a permenant ban for something like that? think about it. kouga. if your going to treat people like this, then your going to lose people from flab3 pretty fast. ive been playing flab3 for 8 years now, i just want to play the game and have fun with friends. shouldnt not should. f spell check uhg Kouga: D Lose them .. haha.. that's rich. What's there to lose right now anyway? Besides you may have missed the point where you're not banned in the first place. I can't unban you - you need banned status first for that. Nigel:then why does the multiplayer fail to work?(i could get on for 3 seconds then it lagged me out), right after you said "too late", that night at city1? hm? thats not a coincidence kouga. NEEDS MORE UPDATING, WILL DO TOMAROW ___ Behind his back Nigel joined the Discord that had been set up for Flab3 and Gamevial. he found these lovely little comments on the Gamevial one.. he questioned Pigeon about them on the flab3 discord. Nigel: what the *** is this?(posts pic 1) Pigeon: Mlem. Nigel: no, that Pigeon: I was joking. Nigel: -_- Pigeon: we love you, really! Nigel: dont try to get away with that kinda crap. Pigeon: mlem.. Nigel: I argued to keep it because I didn't want FLab3 to die. and so my friends didn't get banned. I didn't realize hacking was that bad at the time. -_- Nigel: you liar!!!!(posts pic number 2) you didn't do anything. you didn't edit pages. yo u didn't ban trolls, you didnt help new users. how did all that? me. don't try taking credit for what others do! your not getting away with it pigeon. Pigeon: Mlem T'was but a jest Nigel: speak English. Pigeon: Okay yeah I said questionable things and some of it was rude of me to say Sorry Nigel How do I make it up to you? Nigel: fine. its ok. I get that I was stupid for siding with hackers, I only did it to try and keep my friends and other ppl I knew on flab3, I wasn't supporting the "bad hackers." but don't go bragging about stuff you didn't do on the wiki. Pigeon: okay MORE WILL BE UPDATED TOMARROW!